ASRAD-R
The ASRAD-R is a vehicle-integrated air-defence missile system designed and produced by Saab Dynamics of Kalmar Union in cooperation with Rheinmetall Defence Electronics in Germany. ASRAD-R uses the same unjammable laser guidance and the same missile – the BOLIDE – as the combat-proven RBS 70 system. On any vehicle ASRAD-R is a platform-mounted air-defence system, for integration with almost any wheeled or tracked fighting vehicle. The weapon platform, which can be remotely controlled at distances of up to 100 m, can also be containerised or pallet mounted. The complete platform can be folded and lowered into the vehicle during transport. In the folded transport position the platform, which in some applications almost approaches stealth protection, can be protected against fragments. The low profile of the vehicle and folded platform allows ASRAD-R to be carried by most transport aircraft. An ASRAD-R unit can be deployed and ready for missile launch a few seconds after quickly coming to a halt. Each firing unit is equipped with four ready-to-fire missiles and is completely reloaded in < 1 min. Radar and sight Each ASRAD-R unit is equipped with Saab's HARD radar. This ensures correct designation, short reaction times and very high redundancy at the lowest level. In a fully autonomous fire unit, a radar with an integrated IFF system, or an IRST, is mounted on the top. The radar can also be installed on a separate vehicle to operate together with a number of fire units. The gyro-stabilised sight is made up of a flexible sensor package with a thermal-imaging system and a laser-beam transmitter unit. Optional sensors are a TV camera and laser rangefinder. Overcome all targets with BOLIDE With the new BOLIDE missile, the ASRAD-R system can overcome all targets, including armoured ground targets. The unjammable laser-beam guidance provides short reaction times and head-on capability with high accuracy and high kill probability at long range, down to the lowest possible altitude (ground level). With the laser beam-riding BOLIDE missile, this provides true all-target capability with an intercept range of 8,000 m and an altitude coverage of 5,000 m. Due to the large effective-protected area and short re-engagement time, one firing unit can effectively engage multiple targets in a flight formation, before the enemy has time to employ their weapons. Configuration The numbers of ASRAD-R units in a battery are flexible; however each ASRAD-R battery is normally configured with three to four ASRAD-R firing units. Requirements In order to successfully meet existing and future threat scenarios, the ASRAD-R system is designed for the following requirements: *24-hour capability in ECM environment *Accurate 3D target designation by the integrated HARD radar *Optimised C4I network function *Very short reaction and engagement times *High detection and kill probability against targets ranging from aircraft, helicopters and UAVs to cruise missiles *High capability against multiple attacks *High level of mobility *Operation with a minimum of qualified personnel *Minimised need for logistic support *Long serviceable life with low life-cycle cost *High redundancy Technical specifications General *Guidance method: Laser beam-riding missile *Effective intercept range: More than 8,000 m *Altitude coverage: Ground to more than 5,000 m *Target types: Fighter aircraft, Helicopter, Transport aircraft, UAV, Cruise Missiles and armoured ground targets *Max velocity: Mach 2 (5 km in 12 seconds) *Propulsion: Booster and sustainer motor with low-smoke propellant *Warhead: Combined with >3,000 tungsten spheres and shaped charge *Fuzes: Adaptive proximity fuze function with 3 selectable modes + Impact fuze *Reloading time: <1 min for all four missiles Night Sight *Type: Built in, Thermal Imaging System (TIS) with Auto tracker IFF *Type: The ASRAD-R is prepared for a NATO standard IFF with the possibility to implement mode 1, 2, 3/A, C, S All Call. Optionally encrypted Mode 4 or National Secure Mode. Combat control The ASRAD-R is an autonomous unit and, targets are tracked by the HARD 3D radar and presented to the operator on the digital interface. Alternatively the ASRAD-R units can get target data from a central surveillance radar and / or command post or network, for coordination of the firing units. The ASRAD-R has a built in TEWA system for effective target selection in combat situations. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union